Ice King, The Dad
by O Loikloik O
Summary: What if the Ice King had found and raised Finn? What would change in Ooo now that he has adopted Finn as his own son? One things for sure is things won't be the same in Ooo. ((Summary isn't the best but please enjoy the story! ))
1. Prologue

(**( Hello, I do hope you enjoy the prologue of this story and if you'd like me to continue please say so, I would like to apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes! This idea is based of an AU I saw on tumblr created by Snowflake-Owl, who has drawn some lovely pictures for it (( Thank you to dark kronus and StickmanMarkson for telling me this~ )) The start might not be so good but hopefully it will get better, With that said enjoy. Also, the next chapter will be a lot longer, this is only the prologue!))**

It was a sunny day in Ooo, the sun beat down on the inhabitants and without a cloud in the sky the weather became quiet humid. Many citizens have began to seek shade from this heat finding the weather too overbearing, one of the many citezens caught in this heat wave was a man. "Geez, it's like a sauna out here!" The man exclaimed, wiping his brow with a long sleeve, this man is formally known as the Ice King.

Branded a villain by most in Ooo, thanks to his habit of kidnapping princesses and unnecessary 'wooing' of course the Ice King saw nothing wrong with this and branded the frightened females as playing 'hard to get' when that was far from the truth but anyway, the one time the Ice King had decided to take a break from his, uhh, hobby he found himself wondering about trapped in the heat wave.

"I guess this is what I get for leavin' the castle, eh?"

The man grumbled to himself, as he began to approach a large forest. A look of hope spread across his features as he realized he may have found himself a source of shade. Eagerly he entered the forest, letting out a sigh of relief as the sun no longer seemed to beat down on him, as the King of ice one could say he wasn't to fond of the sun and when the weather got like this he'd rather be anywhere but outside.

Unfortunately for him, that's where he found himself, the one day he decided to take a break from finding his future wife, he would be sure not to make the same mistake again. As the Ice King dwell on his thought, a loud cry could be heard which Immedenly snapped the man out of his trial of thought, the cry sounded like it belonged to an infant and seemed to Eco throughout the seemingly empty woods.

The Ice King found himself startled by the sudden cry. "What the glob was that?!" He exclaimed, holding his heart with one hand as he tried to calm himself, "That sounds like a baby...?" Ice King mused, placing a hand under his chin in wonder, a few moments later he found himself following the cries purely out of curiosity.

As he wondered deeper in the woods, he saw a few people leaving in a hurry, probably disturbed or annoyed by the constant crying. This only intrigued the Ice King thurther as he wondered what could of possibly happened to upset the child so much.

The further he walked the more he noticed the cries had gotten louder by the seconded alerting the Ice King he was close to finding the baby, he stopped for a moment head swivelling around the surroundings in wonder. It was then his eyes caught sight of him, a young infant whom lay up on a large leaf, wearing nothing but a hat that resembled some sort of polar bear, or at least that's what it looked like to the Ice King.

Finding himself Intrigued by the infant the Ice King approached him, a look of curiosity spread across his features. The infants cries turned into soft sobs when he noticed the Ice Kings presence, many questions swam through the kings mind, who would leave and infant here alone? Why would they leave him alone? But that wasn't important right now.

A small smile appeared on his face, as he picked up the Infant from the ground. The baby stopped crying, looking at the Ice King In wonder, it was then he noticed the large leaf was stuck to the baby's behind and a unpleasant smell wafting from it, Ice King made a face of disgust holding the baby away from him. "Esshh, that can't be good " Ice King muttered.

A sheepish look crossed his face. "Hey, I guess I'd be crying too if I was stuck in my own boom boom like you are" he mentioned casually, poking the baby's tummy with one blue finger, when the infant let out a giggle in response, the Ice Kings eyes widened at the positive response, before he chuckled to himself.

"You sure are a cute little thing, aren't you? I wonder who left you here by yourself...?"

As the Ice King said that, his head looked from side to side, searching for any sign of the child parents, or anyone that might of been looking after him, seeing no one had come, he came to a decision. Holding the now happy infant in hand, he spoke again "Don't worry, I'll take you home and fix this" he told the infant, who seemed to gurgle with glee In response.

The Ice King couldn't help but smile at the infant, as he cradled him in his arms, this being the first time to ever hold a baby he had a but of difficulty at first as the infant seemed to squirm endlessly, however, once he was able to hold him he smiled in triumph, then with one swift movement began to fly back to his ice domain.


	2. Chapter One

**(( Hello! Welcome back to another chapter of 'Ice King, the dad!' A big thank you to those who reviewed last time, I really appreciate it~! I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter and once again I apologies for any spelling and grammar mistakes you may encounter throughout the story. ))**

The Ice King flew for what seemed like hours, when in reality was only a few minutes. One could probably guess it was the seemingly endless sun that seemed to beat down on him that made the journey seem longer then it really was either way it felt to him he had been flying for quiet a while, heaven knows what the baby cradled in his arms thought of all this, speaking of which.

At the thought of the baby, the Ice King looked down in his arms the newly found infant lay, luckily for him, he was shaded by the heat by the Ice Kings seemingly large physics which seemed to block out the sun and offer some sort of shade for him. That would possible explain that burning sensation on his back that seemed to follow him throughout the journey the longer the sun beat down on him.

The good news was, they weren't to far from home, well, what the Ice King considered home anyway and soon he'd be able to return to his domain and hide away from the heat and figure out what to do with the child he found.

As he looked down at the child, he was met with wide eyes, curious and full of wonder. The Ice King opened his mouth, as if feeling obliged to say something, to reassure the baby that everything would be okay but the Ice King had never been good with words, of comforting another for that matter. He never learnt too and it wasn't like he had friends to teach him.

"It'll only take a few minuets" the Ice King began, as the baby simply gurgled in response."Good thing, my place isn't that far away, " he continued a small smile appearing on his features. "I don't think I can stand being In this heat any longer. Well that's it, I've learnt my lesson! Never, leavin' the castle again, unless I'm going Princess hunting or something like that..."The Ice King mused for a moment as the child continued to look up at him as if understanding everything he was saying.

A few moments later, The Ice Kingdom came into view, the Ice King breathed out a sigh of relief, his smile growing as he felt the cold air surround him. It wasn't called the 'Ice Kingdom' for nothing, it was almost as if the tall blocks of ice that seemed to be sculptured into varies buildings had blocked out the very sun, leaving his land enveloped in endless ice and snow.

For the most part, the Ice King lived a secluded life, never seen with anyone or anything but his beloved penguins. As a disliked figure throughout Ooo, it was never easy for him to make friends, partly he had himself to blame, with the kidnapping princesses and all that. However, the only interactions he ever had was his penguins, all which seemed to share the same name.

"Gunter, daddy's home!"

The Ice King called, as he finally made it back home. He flew down, landing on what seems to resemble a balcony, he took a moment to walk into a room which seemed to resemble a living room. Then, he stood still as if waiting for something, after what seemed like a few moments, he began tapping his foot impatiently, "Penguins, I tell ya" he spoke, mostly to himself with a hunt of annoyance in his voice.

"Gunter, if you're breaking daddy's bottles again you're going to be in a lot of trouble!" The Ice King warned, almost instantly the distant sound of footsteps could be heard as a penguin came into view, "Wenk, Wenk!" The penguin held it's hands up as if greeting him, upon seeing him the Ice Kings mood instantly changed, turning brighter.

In all honestly, he held his penguins in high regards, treating them as if they were his own children. Kneeling down by the penguin, he held out the baby, a grin plastered on his features, "look what daddy found in the woods today!" He exclaimed joyfully, as if showing off a prize possession rather then a child, which wasn't intentional mind you.

Gunter approached the child, his head tilting to the side in wonder, confused as to why he'd bring hime a baby. The penguin reached out a flipper, wanting to touch the child, which the Ice King instantly and somewhat protectively slapped away, "No touchy, I remember the last time I let you touch something" the Ice King made a shuddering motion before standing once again.

He took, a moment to survey the room, as if deciding something, before he set the baby down on a sofa, made purely out of ice. The child let out a noise which sounded like protest, his arms reaching up as if wanting the Ice King to hold him again, "Hey, don't worry lil guy I'll be right back!" He informed the infant cheerfully.

At his words the child seemed to calm down a little but a look of worry crossed his features, "Gunter, be a dear and guard the baby whilst daddy gets something but remember no touching!" The Ice King warned as the penguin responded with a simple 'wenk' yet again and with that the Ice King left the room.

A few moments later he returned, In his hand he held what looked like a shirt and a piece of cloth. When he looked to where he had previously left the baby he was surprised to see that Gunter had jumped up on the sofa and was snuggling into the infant, who seemed to giggle with glee In response. The Ice Kings face was stern as if he was about to tell him off but a smile broke out instead, "Aren't you two just adorable! " he cooed, moving forward as he picked the child up again.

The child sat up on the Ice Kings knees as he held the shirt Infront of him. "This was all I can find, it might be a bit small but it'll have to do you for now, y'know till we fund something bigger!" The Ice King told the child, holding up a blue shirt for the infant to see, who didn't seem at all bothered, the Ice King slipped the shirt on him, smiling as it seemed to fit, the child tugged on the clothing, probably unused to wearing such things.

"Now, for the tricky bit..."

The Ice King muttered, holding up the cloth he found. "It's a bit big but it'll have to do, can't win em all can I?" The Ice King chuckled and with I a few swift movements, the child now had what resembled a diaper. "There much better!" The Ice King exclaimed, a tad surprised he managed to do that so quickly and without much effort.

Once the child was clothed, the Ice King cradled him once again, the child seemed to of taken a liking to playing with his beard. "What am I gonna do with you, I mean it's not like I can put you back in that forest" the Ice King mentioned, as he began thinking of what to do. "Well, until I can think of something I guess you'll be staying with me!" He told the child who seemed delighted at the thought.

The Ice King chuckled, poking his belly and earning a delighted giggle. "Well, if you're going to be staying for a while, I guess you'll need a name, I mean it's not like I can go around calling you 'baby' all the time is it?" He mentioned, holding the child Infront of him again before setting him back on his lap as he began to think of a name.

Suddenly, he clicked his fingers as he opened his mouth to say something, "Hey how bout! I call you Pen!" The Ice King chimed, looking down at the infant in his arms as if asking for approval, when getting no response from him the Ice King frowned, "Don't like that, huh? I don't blame ya, you don't look like a 'Pen' kinda guy" He spoke as if responding to the child.

It was only after a few second another name popped into his mind. "Hey, I know I'll call you Finn! " he exclaimed, clapping his hands together as if he had made a huge discovery. Almost instantly the child clapped his hands, as if agreeing with the name suggestion, Ice King looked pretty pleaded with himself as his response, "You like that name, huh? I should of guessed you would after all I did choose it for you" The Ice King chuckled with glee as the baby now known as 'Finn' looked at him in wonder.

"Finn, yeah, I could get used to that"

The Ice King placed a hand under his chin, as if thinking over something. "Y'know, you're the first company I've had here, I mean the first company that isn't a penguin" the Ice King mentioned casually as Finn let out a squeal of delight. "But don't tell anyone, I've got a reputation to uphold, y'know gotta impress the ladies!" He exclaimed wiggling his eyebrows.

"But you won't tell anyone, will ya?"

Finn said nothing, at the Ice Kings question, so the Ice King made a response for him.

"Heh, I like you Finn, you can keep a secret, I think we'll get alone just fine! "

As the Ice King said that, he stood up, holding Finn in his arms. "C'mon, I'll show you around" he said as he left the room.


	3. Chapter Two

**(( Hello! Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it! Once again apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may encounter, if there's anything you'd like to see in the story please tell me and I'll see if I can make it happen! I was also thinking that I should make Finn older the next chapter, what do you think? With that said, please enjoy this chapter. ))**

It seemed to take hours before the Ice King had finally finished showing Finn around the castle. One of the times he regretted making his hime so big, by the time he as done he was all but out of energy, Finn, however was gleefully blab lung in his arms, seemingly unaware of what was going on.

Did the child even understand he was being shown around? The Ice King couldn't help but wonder to himself but ended up shrugging it off, just happy at the fact he had someone to listen to him.

A few moments Later the Ice King had taken Finn to an empty room, one that seemingly looked like it hadn't been used for ages and it hadn't. "This is the guest room" the Ice King informed, gesturing to the empty space, where a few penguins had gathered. "I was gonna use it for when a have, y'know, 'guests' " he explained letting out a small sigh as he looked down at Finn.

"Well, it looks like I don't need it now, so for as long as you're staying here I guess you can have it. Give ya somewhere to sleep right?"

The Ice King spoke casually as Finn looked at the empty room for a seconded, before his attention drifted else where. "I know what your thinking, 'Hey Ice King, I can't sleep in an empty room' " he said, attempting to mimic a child's voice, before continuing. "But don't worry, soon it will be filled with baby junk" he informed the child grinning happily.

"But for now, a bed will have to do..." With a swift movement of his hand, a piece of ice rose from the ground, startling the penguins near by. Finn however, clapped his hands in glee at this display. "It doesn't look like much now but soon, I'll have it carved into a masterpiece!" He exclaimed, spreading his free hands. "Or rather, they will.." He added after a while pointing to the penguins.

"Anyhow, I guess that's it for our tour" he concluded.

For a moment he was silent, unsure of what to do. Finn looked up at him, possibly wondering why he was so quiet, after spending so ling talking, "Hey, c'mon now don't look at me like that..." The Ice King protested, a look of concern appearing on his features. "I mean, now that's over I don't have a clue what to do!" He exclaimed bitting his lip as he attempted to think.

He let out a sigh, looking back down at Finn. "It sounded like a good idea, having you stay around, I mean it's not like you got anywhere else to go right?" The Ice King paused for a moment as if Finn would answer him. "But the truth is, I don't know the first thing about looking after a baby..." He said, he voice growing sad.

"What if I mess something up?"

At those words, he began to ponder his decision, was it really a good idea to keep a child? Especially when he had no idea how to raise him?. However, soon enough the Ice King waved off the negative thoughts, "I'll figure something out" he spoke mostly to himself, after all Finn seemed to have no one else to take care of him so the Ice King felt it was his responsibility.

Saying that, the Ice King had never had a responsibility such as this. The thought of having another being in his home seemed wonderful, it made it seem like he was less lonely and with Finn around it truly was and the best part about it, Finn seemed to like the Ice King, unlike some of the other people that came into contact with him.

The Ice Kings brows furrowed slightly, he had never felt more confused then he did now. It was as if He had suddenly came to a realization that Finn was now relying on him, he'd have to feed, clothe, look after him and although the thought seemed daunting Ice King wouldn't turn his back on the infant now or ever most likely.

By the time he'd finish pondering, the Ice King noticed it began to get dark. "Geez, nearly night time already?" He pointed out as he glanced outside his window, only to see the sunset. He had spent so much time showing Finn around he must of lost track of it.

Ice King looked down at the infant, smiling a little at his determination to stay awake. "Tired, eh? I can't blame ya" he said, cradling the infant as he made his way back into the guest room, which was now Finns own bedroom in the making.

With a few movements of his hand, the Ice King decided to shape Finns new bed, using his powers, as most of the penguins had left the room and he didn't have the energy to get them to come back and make Finns bed. Once his bed was made, he set Finn in the crib, for a moment Finn looked worried, he squirmed around in the crib probably not used to the ice surrounding him.

"Don't worry lil guy, Daddy will getcha something warm"

The Ice Kings eyes widened at his own words, realizing he had referred to himself as 'daddy' perhaps he was already getting rather attached to the child. The Ice King left the room, only to return with a few blankets he had laying around, he picked up Finn placing a couple beneath him and placed him back down and out the remaining one on top of him.

"There much better!" He chimed.

Finn seemed to agree aswell, as he began snuggling into the blankets and falling asleep. The Ice King watched him for a moment a content smile on his features before leaving the room, "Well, good night Finn" he whispered as he left.


	4. Chapter Three

**(( Hello! Thank you to those who reviewed last time I'm really pleased with the positive feedback, it makes me so happy to know this story can be enjoyed! Like you wanted, I've made Finn older in this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. As always, apologies for spelling and grammar mistakes! ))**

~Five Years Later~

As time past, the once baby by the name of Finn had grown, reaching the age of six he still lived with the Ice King and by now was probably going to continue to do so for many years to come. Finn, now could walk and speak in full sentences, the Ice King could remember fondly when he first taught Finn how to walk and talk, it took a lot of effort but when he was able to do it the Ice King couldn't of felt more proud.

Finn, had taken to calling the Ice King 'Dad' or 'Dadda' the Ice King could remember when the boy first uttered those words. How strange it felt to be referred to as his father but he supposed that's how Finn viewed him, since he was the one who had raised him for the past heads after all.

As Finn grew, the Ice King discovered he was an adventurous boy even for someone so young. He would often wonder off and tended to question him about almost everything, he wouldn't of minded so much if he knew where the boy had wondered of to half of the time but most of the time he didn't and this was one of those times.

"Finn!"

Cupping his hands over his mouth, the Ice King called for the child, when hearing no response he let out a sigh. It often worried the Ice King when he didn't know where Finn had gotten to, it wasn't like, when he was a baby and he could just leave him somewhere and come back to find him in the same place.

"Finn, come here now!"

The Ice King called again, with no response he began walking along the hallways. "Where is that little tyke?" The Ice King questioned himself, scratching the top of his head in wonder. Just as he was about to move on, he could hear a faint sound, one that sounded like giggling.

The Ice King narrowed his eyes slightly, his head turning around, in search of the noise. It was at that moment, he caught sight of something blue, that seemed to be hiding behind the doorframe. It was at that moment, the Ice King knew exactly where Finn was. "I wonder where Finn is?" The Ice King mused out loud, making his way towards the doorway as he pretended to look around.

As the Ice King came closer to the doorway, the giggling got louder. Suddenly, the Ice King jumped through the door way, letting out a 'raw' in an attempt to surprise the six year old. Finn, as expected jumped out of his skin, as he didn't believe the Ice Ling would find him so quickly. "Aww, dad! That's no fair, how'd you find me" The young boy whined, hugging one of the Ice Kings penguins close to him.

The Ice King folded his arms, his expression turning into a frown. "Don't give me that mister, what have I told you about running off?" The Ice King scolded, Finn pouted a little. "I know, you said not to" he replied sulking a little. "But it was all Gunther's idea anyway!" The boy protested, as the penguin in his arms let out a 'Wenk' of what seemed like protest.

The Ice King had to hold back his laughter, as Finn had tried to shift the blame on the penguin. "C'mon now, don't try blaming Gunther" the Ice King replied, wagging his finger. Finn continued to pout a little, "Okay, sorry dad" he replied glumly. The Ice Kings expression softened he never liked telling Finn off but if he didn't he was sure the boy would run rings around him.

The Ice King smiled, ruffling the boys hair a little through his hat. Even as a child, Finn would wear the same hat he had since a baby, never leaving without it. Finn instantly brightened up at the affectionate gesture, "Apology accepted, Finn" the Ice King told him, fondly. "Now, come with me I got something to show you!" When the Ice King told him this Finns expression changed into one of wonder.

"Really? What is it?!"

Finn was standing by now, clapping his hands together as he jumped on his feet. "Ah, you'll have to wait and see!" The Ice King told him, earning an 'Aww' from Finn. Holding out his hand, which Finn gladly took, the Ice King lead Finn to another room, at first glance it seemed pretty empty, except for so,etching that resembled a cell at the back.

Finn raised his brow as he was taken to this room. "Uh, dad there's nothing here" Finn pointed out, "Oh but there is!" The Ice King chimed, moving towards the cell an object came to view. Lying in the middle of the ice cell, was something that resembled a small sword, made entirely out of ice.

When his eyes lay on the item, Finn looked positively ecstatic. "Is that..." Finn moved closer, his eyes widening. "Yup, you've been bugging me for a while to make you one of these things, so I've decided to do it" the Ice King told him. Finn picked up the tiny sword, no bigger then his arm.

"You really made this for me? It's so cool! I love it!"

Finn chimed, as he began swinging the item around eagerly. The Ice King couldn't help but feel a sense of joy and pride noticing how much he liked his gift, creating this small ice sword proved to be worth it to see Finn so happy. "I sure did, now you'll look after it won't you? Remember what happened to the last one I gave you?" The Ice Ling questioned.

Finn froze, a sheepish look crossing his features. The child was rather boisterous with the things he was given and they often ended up broken, "Yeah, I do but I promise it won't happen to this one!" Finn assured the Ice King a goofy grin plastered on his features.

"Alright, good!"

The Ice King replied, nodding his head in approval. He then proceeded to turn to leave the room, however, Finn spoke up before they left, "Hey, dad, why is there a cell in here anyways?" Finn asked, clutching his new ice sword to his chest.

The Ice King chuckled at the question. "Well, y'know when I said I was gonna 'find' you a new mommy?" The Ice King questioned, of course he was referring to a princess he would capture in the future, perhaps when Finn would be old enough to stay here by himself and he wouldn't have to bring him along.

The last time Ice King brought Finn along he was accused of kidnapping Finn of all people. Well, at the question, Finn nodded his head, "That's where she's gonna stay for a while " the Ice King told Finn, grinning a little. Finn simply shrugged his shoulders not fully understanding the situation.

"Hey, you hungry? Why don't we get something to eat?"

The Ice King asked Finn. "Sure thing, Dad!" Finn exclaimed, heading towards the door as the two left, Finn only had this to say.

"Whys my new mum gotta stay in a cell thing?"

Ice Kings simple reply was

"I'll tell you when you're older"


	5. Chapter Four

**(( Hey guys, thank you to those wonderful people who reviewed last time! I have taken your requests into consideration. I shall try and find a way for Finn to have ice-powers, I was thinking perhaps he could try on the Ice Kings crown and gain his powers too somehow? What do you guys think? Also, I will try to introduce Marcy to Finn, however I was wondering if I should wait until he's a bit older or introduce him when he's young? Also, would you like Finn older in the next chapter, if so how old? Anyhow! Thank you so much and as always, enjoy! ))**

The next morning, the Ice King awoke to the sound of crashing, his brows furrowed slightly as he dragged himself out of bed. Looking out the window he noted it was about noon, it seemed he had overslept which was rather strange, considering Finn had mostly taken to waking him up early at the crack of dawn so he could play with him.

If Finn wasn't here then he was bound to be somewhere else and by the sounds of that crash Ice King better check it out. Ice King began wondering about the castle, he had to be honest he felt rather refreshed after the sleep he had but he also felt rather worries. Whenever he left Finn by himself, something always got broken, despite his young age, Finn had a habit of being rather rough with things.

Which is why the Ice King had to keep an eye on him often to make sure he was staying out of trouble. As the Ice King wondered, he caught sight of Finn soon enough in the hallway, accompanied by Gunter, he seemed to be whispering to his penguin companion urgently.

"What's going on here?"

The Ice Kings voice seemed to startle Finn and Gunter for that matter. Finn turned around, visibly relaxing when he saw the Ice King, "Oh, hey dad" Finn greeted casually, the Ice King noted he still had his ice sword with him and couldn't help but smile.

However, that didn't last very long when he saw something that once resembled a vase smashed on the floor, pieces of ice splattered across the floor. The Ice King folded his arms and Finn let out a sigh, knowing he was going to get told of for this but before the Ice King could say a word, Finn cut in.

"I know what you're thinking, dad"

He began, looking solemn, "First I would like to say-" Finn cut himself off, trying to find some excuse to why the item was broken. The truth was he had been messing around with his new ice sword and accidentally whacked the item to the floor causing it to shatter but he knew if he told the Ice King that he would get into trouble so Finn said the first thing that came to mind.

"Gunter did it!"

Finn exclaimed, pointing an accusing figure at the shocked penguin. When things go wrong, blame the penguin, typical. Ice King couldn't blame him though, he would of done the same thing in his situation, "Did Gunter really break the vase?" The Ice King asked Finn, to which Gunter shook his head as a 'no'.

Finns once confident features slowly shifted into a look of guilt, no matter what, Finn just couldn't lie to Ice King. "No he didn't" Finn admitted sadly, oh how it crushed Ice Kings heart to see him like that, "Why did you break it?" The Ice King asked him, kneeling down to his height so he could talk to him better.

Seeing the other wasn't angry with him, Finns expression returned to normal, he placed a hand under his chin as he tried to explain himself. "Okay, well, I was playin' with my new ice sword and I swung it to hard and it hit the vase and the whole thing fell over, me and Gunter we're gonna fix it before you woke up..." Finn explained, a small pout forming at his lips.

The Ice King nodded his head in understanding, "Alright, alright, I guess if it was an accident I'll let you off but try and be more careful next time, okay?" The Ice King replied, standing to his feet, Finn nodded his head as a yes which earns him a smile from the Ice King.

The Ice King was about to say something else but Finn beat him to it. "Hey, dad?" Finns expression suddenly changed, "Yes, what is it?" Ice King replied, a small smile on his features. "You think the next time you go out somewhere that I can come with you?"

The Ice King was taken back by his question, whilst it was true Finn had spent most his life in the Ice Castle he had never once expressed any desire to go outside. However, that was when the boy was a lot younger, but now he was growing up it seemed he yearned to explore.

The Ice Kings expression changed into one of worry. He knew, deep in his heart that Finn couldn't stay here forever but the very thought of him leaving was enough to make Ice King want to cry. Finn was more then company to the Ice King, he was a friend a son and if he had his way he would stay here forever.

Who knows perhaps the Ice King was over thinking things, after all it was a simple request and who was Ice King to deny him that? "Sure, I don't see why not!" The Ice King replied with a careless shrug, despite the fact he didn't feel so keen on taking Finn out with him.

It wasn't the going outside part that frightened the Ice King, it's the people outside who worried him. The Ice King wasn't known for having the best reputation in Ooo if people found out Finn was his son, they might start treating him as bad as they do him, then again the Ice King had done a lit of things to give him the reputation he had today.

Finn, however, had a clean slate if you will so maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all?. When hearing the Ice Kings reply Finns expression lit up, a huge grin was plastered on the boys features as he proceeded to jump up and down with glee. "Yes! Thanks dad!" He replied cheerily.

Instantly the Ice Kings worries melted away upon seeing his reaction. "You're welcome, Kiddo" he replied, ruffling the boys hair, something he often did. However, there were still doubts lingering in the back of his mind, not everyone was as nice as the Ice King when it came to little kids, infact some people were plain mean.

Not to mention, all the monsters that inhabited Ooo, was it truly safe for Finn to be out bad about?. Of course he wouldn't be alone but if anything were to happen to him Oce King wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Though he knew he wouldn't be around to help Finn forever but that didn't stop the worry building up when he thought of what lies ahead in Ooo.


	6. Chapter Five

**(( Hello! A big Thank you for all the wonderful reviews for this story, I really appreciate it! Also thank you for all the suggestions regarding Finns ice powers and Marcy. I have a fair idea on how he will gain the powers but I might wait until he's a little bit older till he starts using them, however, I will be introducing Marcy in this chapter! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, feel free to leave any suggestions of anything you might want to see, thank you! ))**

~Two years later~

Finn had reached the age of eight, he was still as boisterous as ever and tended to get into quiet a bit of trouble still. However, the Ice King had been noticing some differences in the boy, for one he had began to take a big interest in the Ice Kings powers, exclaiming with great joy that ice was 'pretty rad' not to say Finn had never taken an interest before, it just seemed that as he got older, the more interested he became.

Upon seeing the younger boys interest in his powers, the Ice King couldn't help but feel a sense of pride and joy. After all, not many liked his powers, let alone took an interest in them but Finn found them cool and seemed to express a great interest in learning about them.

He had made a promise to Finn, that at some point in his life he would teach Finn how to control ice like he did. The only problem is, he had to figure out some way to do it, giving him the crown was not an option, he needed the crown for his own powers, without it he could do nothing.

However, that didn't matter right now, someway or another, Ice King would figure out a way for Finn to have ice powers just like him. The mere thought just brought a smile to the mans face, "Hey dad, you listening?" The Ice King all but jumped out of his skin at the sound of Finns voice, snapping out of his thoughts he turned to face the younger boy.

For a moment the Ice King was in a daze, having been lost in his own thoughts he completely missed what Finn was talking about. "Y-yeah, I'm listening!" Ice King insisted, with a wave of his hand, Finn looked up at the other, almost as if he didn't believe him, before shrugging it off and continuing to speak.

At that moment, something caught the corner of the Ice Kings eye, an unknown shadow of some sorts moving in the room that the other hadn't been aware of until now. The Ice King froze in place, his eyes darting from side to side, however, he caught sight of nothing. "I must be seein' things" he muttered to himself, however he could not shake of the feeling that someone or something was watching him.

Finn stopped speaking for a moment, noticing that his father had stopped in his tracks. Curious blue eyes moved to look up at him, as Finn tugged the mans robe, "Dad? Why'd you stop?" Finn questioned, his eyebrow raising in confusion.

The Ice King suddenly felt rather nervous, it felt as though someone else was in the room and he wasn't aware of who it was. A gust of wind rushed by, causing Finn to shiver slightly but not him, "Uhh, no reason" the Ice King insisted, not wanting to cause Finn any worry.

A worried look crossed Finns features, almost as if he knew the Ice King wasn't being honest with him. Before he had time to react, the Ice King could feel the presence of another being behind him all of a sudden, whoever was in the room was moving silently and swiftly.

Ice King was about to turn around when he suddenly heard something.

"Boo..."

The voice, though barley above a whisper, was enough to send the Ice King cowering behind Finn in fear. Finns eyes widened at the Ice Kings actions, he moved In front of the older man in an almost protective manor, as he drew his ice sword and pointed it at the intruder and with an almost determined look on his features he asked.

"W-who are you and what do you want?"

Though he was attempting to sound fierce, his voice wavered slightly. Whoever this intruder was, they managed to scare Ice King, therefore Finn viewed them as a threat, the intruder however, started to laugh this caught Finn of guard.

The laugh, sounded more like a cackle, one that would belong to a witch of some sorts but the Ice King recognized it straight away and Imminently straightened up. His breathed out a sigh of relief, as he turned to face the intruder, "What's the big idea, you almost gave me a heart attack!" The Ice King exclaimed, huffing a little.

As the laughter died down, Finn was left feeling as confused as ever. "Oh, man! That was classic! " the intruder exclaimed, as Finn got a look at the person he noted she was female but not like any girl he had seen before, no, this one was different.

Her skin was grey in colour, her teeth pointed as if they had been sharpened by something, the female seemed to float with ease. If Finn wasn't so confused right now, he might of been impressed. "Yeah, yeah, you got me" the Ice King admitted, reluctantly before adding, "What do you want Marceline?"

The girl known as Marceline smirked at the question, casually floating around Ice King and Finn as she gave her answer. "I got bored, so I decided to drop by" she replied, with a wave of her hand, "What's with the kid?" She added, her eyebrow quirking as a finger moved to point at Finn.

The Ice King smiled at the question and almost proudly he announced. "This is Finn, he's Uhh..." The Ice King suddenly seemed reluctant wondering if he should tell Marceline the truth, the vampire waiting impatiently for an answer, it appeared, however, Finn beat him to it.

"I'm his son!"

The younger boy chirped, having somehow gained some confidence in realizing Marceline wasn't a bad guy. "Say what now?" Marcelines expression suddenly changed, she froze in mid-air as if she couldn't believe what she just heard, The Ice King rubbed the back of his head as Marceliens eyes bore into him.

A moment of awkward silence passes before Marceline finally spoke. "You better explain yourself, now" she demanded, her foot tapping the air. Somehow, the Ice King gathered she'd want an explication, so the Ice King would give her one, opening his mouth to speak the Ice King began to explain the past events.

~ One explication later ~

When the Ice King had finally finished telling Marceline how he raised Finn from a child. The vampire seemed a tad more calm, "So let me get this straight..." She began, "You just found the kid and raised him just like that?" She asked. The Ice King nodded his head, "Yeah, I just explained all that a few seconds ago" he mentioned, his brows frowning a little.

A small smile then appeared on Marcelines face, as if she was remembering a happy memory. "Geez, you never fail to surprise me Simon..." Upon uttering that name, she moved her hand to cover her mouth, This earned her a weird look from Finn and Ice King.

"Who's Simon?"

Finn perked up, having been quiet through the whole explication. "Never mind" Marceline replied quickly, letting out a small sigh, "Wow, I still can't believe you've managed to raise a kid" Marceline chuckled lightly, shaking her head. The Ice King frowned a little, "hey, what's that supposed to mean?" He demanded with a small pout.

The female held her hands up in defence. "Hey it means nothing, I'm just shocked that's all, I was half expecting this to be some haphazard scheme to bag yourself a wife!" Marceline exclaimed with a laugh, it was then her attention turned to Finn, before the Ice King could respond to the girls statement she began talking to him.

"So, your names Finn huh?"

Upon being addressed, Finn nodded his head, "Yeah, that's right! " he exclaimed cheerily, much to Marcelines amusement. "Cool, I'm Marceline" she introduced herself, holding out a hand, the Ice King seemed pretty happy to see the two getting off to a good start, "Marceline?" Finn repeated the name, nodding his head.

He reached out to take her hand giving it a firm shake. "Nice to meet ya! " he chimed, a smile forming as he looked up at the female, "Same to you kid, " she replied, ruffling his hair a little.

Now that Finn had seemed to grow more comfortable with Marceline, he decided to ask a question that had been bugging him since she first appeared. "Hey, Marceline? Why are your teeth all pointy?" The simple question earned him a flat out 'what' from the girl.

However, she soon chuckled. "Well, you see Finn, I'm a vampire" she told him casually, the boys eyes widened in shock at the news, "A vampire?! That's so... "

((I'll have to end this chapter on a cliffhanger but I shall continue as soon as possible! Thank you! ))


	7. Chapter Six

**(( Hello! I must apologize for taking so long to update this chapter, I'm afraid I got a little busy and I also got a writers block which sucked! but I should be back on track now, as always thank you to everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot to me, I'll also try and use some of your ideas in later chapters but for now it's Finn and Marcy. I hope you all enjoy! And this will be continuing from the last chapter just so you know! Also, this might not be the best chapter I've done since I'm a little sick today but enjoy non the less))**

The first thing Marceline had expected upon revealing she was a vampire was for Finn to freak out, maybe scream a little, most kids his age would flee at the sight of a vampire but no, Finn just stared as if she were some sort of freak-show and honestly it was making Marceline feel a little uncomfortable, heck, even the Ice King shot Finn a worried glance, as if he were concerned or something.

Marcelines brows furrowed together as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Look, kid, I understand if this freaks you out but-" Marceline hadn't the chance to finish her sentence, she noticed a huge grin break out in Finns face, which stunned the vampire into silence. One thing she hadn't expected Finn to do was smile and what came next only added to her shock.

"Cool!"

Was the first thing that left Finns mouth, the child's hands clenched, he seemed barley able to contain his excitement. "This is so cool! " Finn repeated, turning to face the Ice King, "Dad, why didn't you tell me you were friends with a vampire lady?" Finn questioned, a small frown appearing on his features as if he was accusing Ice King of purposefully missing out this detail.

Holding his hands up in defence the Ice Kings simple response was, "You never asked" this only seemed to upset the child, probing Finn to poke an accusing finger at the older man. "How can I ask about something I don't know about?" He retorted, only for his anger to fade away as Marceline hovered beside him.

Curious blue eyes were instantly drawn to the floating female, the Ice King could barley think of a response, knowing Finn had a fair point. "So, let me get this straight... You're not scared or anything? It doesn't freak you out knowing I'm a vampire?" Marceline felt the need to double check, this reaction, this acceptance was new to her.

Other then a few others she met, most feared her and she took delight in that fear. "Nope!" Finn chimed, a grin appearing on his features, Marceline returned the grin, "Huh? Who'd of thought it" she said mostly to herself, offering a careless shrug.

It wasn't soon after that conversation, Finn began asking questions, he was a curiouser child to say the least. "I've never met a real vampire before, is it true you drink blood?" At the simple question Marceline offered an amused chuckle, so Finn didn't know about vampires that must explain his bravery, right?. "Well, yeah but it's not the blood, it's the shade of red I like" Marceline explained.

As if to prove a point, she took out an apple from her pocket and bring it to her lips, her teeth sunk in the apple and began draining the colour out of it until it was nothing more then a blob of Gray matter. Finns eyes widened in amazement, his hands began failing in excitement, "Wow! Did you see that?" He exclaimed, a hand pointing at the apple as he bounced on his feet.

Both Marceline and the Ice King couldn't help but chuckle at Finns actions, he was always so excitable, "Heh, nice kid" Marcelines nodded her head in approval, Ice King seemed almost proud at this complement seeing as he was the one who raised him.

"That was cool, Marceline! What else can you do?"

Finns voice cut in again, as he asked the question. Marceline couldn't help but smirk at this, "You really wanna know, huh?" She questioned, as Finn nodded his head quickly. "Alright, you seem like a cool guy so what do you say we have a little fun?" Marcelines eyes seemed to twinkle with a mischievous glint as she said this.

"Fun? Uh, okay?"

Finn answered uncertainly, "Great, come with me!" Marceline took ahold of Finns arm and began dragging him towards an open window, only to be stopped by Ice King. "Where do you think you're going?" He questioned, taking Finns other hand to keep him in place.

Marcelines eyebrow quirked as he asked this. "Im just taking him out for a little while, gonna show him some of my 'sweet moves' " she chimed, the Ice King looked uncertain. "You've taken him out before, right?" Marceline asked, the Ice King said nothing but hung his head down.

Marceline frowned. "You know he can't stay here forever right? He has to leave at some point" Marceline mentioned unaware of Finn listening to the conversation, "I know, I know" the Ice King sighed, maybe Marceline was right, maybe Finn should start exploring the outside world be that as it may it didn't stop him worrying.

It was then an idea came to mind. "Okay, but only if I can come too" Finns eyes lit up at Ice Kings words, "Really? You mean it, we can go outside?" How could the Ice King say no to Finn?. "Yeah, I mean it" the Ice King replied, instantly Finn darted over to the older male, his hand falling out of Marcy's grasp and he proceeded to hug the man.

The Ice King was taken back by the younger boys actions but non the less returned them. "Thanks dad" Finn chimed, returning to Marcelines side and taking her hand again, the Ice King chuckled nervously, he couldn't help fretting and thinking of the worse case scenarios.

Marceline gave him a reassuring look, "It's gonna be okay, y'know! We're gonna have a blast!" The vampire exclaimed, a hand reaching out to lightly punch the Ice Kings shoulder. Ice King felt a little better when hearing her words and gave a nod in response, "You ready Finn?"

Marceline looked at the younger as they both headed towards the window, Finn hadn't a clue that Marceline planed on flying him to where she wanted to take them but he would soon find out. "Yeah, I'm ready!" He reined enthusiastically.

"Okay, hold in tight!"

Before he could respond, with one swift movement, Marceline jumped out of the window taking Finn with her. The screams of the child was more then enough to frighten the Ice King, he for one had expected her to use the door at least, straight away the Ice King flew out of the window, "Finn!" He called, his voice expressing the concern he felt.

What was Marceline thinking? Then he heard a familer cackle beside him Marceline was floating and Finn was hoist upon her back, clinging to her neck for dear life. Oh,that's right, Marceline can fly too, if he wasn't so worried he might if scolded himself for forgetting that minor detail.

"Relax old man, I got this!"

Marceline said noticing the Ice Kings worried expression, "Old man? Why I should-" whatever he 'should' be doing was forgotten when he heard Finns voice calling for him, imminently he flew beside the vampire who didn't seem concerned that Finn was possible frightened, that or she didn't notice.

"I'm here, Finn"

The Ice Kings voice rose slightly, making sure the boy could hear him. Finns head rose from the back of Marcelines neck to reveal a startled but smiling boy, the Ice King breathed a sigh of relief, it didn't seem like Finn was scared anymore.

Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad after all.


	8. Chapter Seven

**(( Hello! Okay, firstly I would like to thank everyone for sticking with me so far, I know I'm not the best author on fanfic but it mean a lot that you like this story! seriously thank you all. So, I've read some of your reviews, I recall one person wanting a longer chapter, so I'll try my best to make chapters longer in the future but I can't promise you anything ;^_^ I'll try and have Finn meet the others soon but I'm trying not to rush everything, okay, well I hope you enjoy anyways. )) **

"So where are we going anyway?"

Was the first question to leave the Ice Kings mouth since calming Finn down, it seemed the trio had been flying for quiet sometime and they were quiet far away from the Ice Kingdom which was more then enough to worry the Ice King.

When Marceline mentioned 'taking Finn out' he never imagined she would take him this far, Ice King felt anxious, a worried look crossed his features as he awaited her answer, perhaps they'd goto a secluded place where no one would see them. Finn would get to go outside, Ice King wouldn't have to worry about him being seen, everyone's happy!

"Oh, you'll see!"

As those words left her lips, an audible 'woah' could be heard from Finn Ice King peered over at the boy, he was pointing at something, The Ice King looked over to where he was pointing only to see a familiar building come into view and imminently he felt his heart sink.

"Oh no..."

A look of horror speak across his features as he lay eyes on the one place he was determined for Finn to avoid.

The Candy Kingdom.

Straight away, the Ice King came to a quick halt, Marceline couldn't take Finn to the candy Kingdom, what if someone saw him? Or worse, what if Princess Bubblegum saw him? She'd probably flip her lid at the thought of the Ice King raising Finn, of course he didn't knows that for certain but he didn't want to take any chances.

If anything were to happen to Finn, he would be to blame and the Ice King wouldn't forgive himself for it. "Marceline! We gotta turn back!" Ice King yelled, his hands failing as panic took over, Marceline however, seemed oblivious to the Ice Kings distress, that or she was ignoring him.

Before he could do anything the vampire swooped down, the Ice King quickly following her determined to stop her from taking Finn anywhere near the place. Marceline had landed right Infront of the Kingdoms entrance, the girl set Finn down beside her as the child appeared to be absolutely gobsmacked at the sight before him.

"Woah! What is this place?"

Finn questioned, his mouth gaping opened like a fish, Marceline chuckled, using a hand to close the child's mouth. "This here's the Candy Kingdom" Marceline explained causally, Finn seemed practically livid upon hearing this, his hands moved to squish his own face, a look of pure joy crossed his features.

It was at that moment, the Ice King caught up with the two, the old man seemingly out of breath from all the shouting. "Took you long enough" Marceline commented, earning her a glare from the older man, "Didn't you hear my yelling at ya?" The Ice King clenched his fist, trying to keep calm, Finn could be in potential danger right now.

"Hm? Nope"

Marceline replied casually, shrugging her shoulders. "Dad! Dad! This whole Kingdoms made from Candy" Finn chimed, tugging on the Ice Kings arms, the latter whole gave the child a rather worried look but nevertheless followed him, mostly out of fear of disappointing or upsetting him, Marceline watched in amusement, smiling contently at the way he and Finn interacted.

Finn proceeded to take the Ice King to one of the Candy walls, once letting go of the Ice Kings arm he reached a hand forward and broke a piece off. The Ice Kings eyes bulged. He began looking around nervously as if he were afraid someone might of seen him breaking it.

Finn however, remained oblivious to the Ice Kings worry and proceeded to eat the broken piece. "That's great, Finn! Now let's go" the Ice King took ahold of Finns arms and began to lead him away from the kingdom rather quickly. However, Finn dug his heels into the ground an almost defiant look on his features, "Nu-uh, dad! We just got here!" Finn retorted.

The Ice King bitt his lip but he knew he couldn't let Finn have his way this time, it was far to risky. "Well, I'm sorry but we can't stay here" the Ice King replied, as Marceline approached the two, "So your gonna take him home, after all this?" Marceline asked, a black brow rising.

Letting go of Finns arms, the Ice King turned to face Marceline, he let out a sigh as he massaged his temples. "No I'm not taking him home, just away from this place" He explained, his voice oddly calm despite the fact he was panicking inside.

Generally confused as to why the Candy Kingdom was off limits Marceline asked. "Why can't he go in? I mean, it's not like anyone will care if some kid a vampire and the Ice King were here, right?" Marceline offered a reassuring smile as she tried to reason but if only she knew how wrong she was.

Firstly, the Ice King wasn't a well liked figure, he had enough trouble trying to get in the kingdom alone, let alone with three people. Secondly, he feared that having Finn around would cause him to gain a lot of unwanted attention, "Okay, I don't know how it is for you but I can't just waltz into the Candy Kingdom all willy nilly, especially not after last time"

Marceline opened her mouth, most likely wanting to ask what 'last time' meant. Howeve, the Ice King held a hand up to shush her, "Another thing, I don't want any of those Candy people poking there noes into mine and Finns business alright?" The Ice King exclaimed, as Marceline tried to speak again, only to get cut off by the Ice Kings rant.

"And if we do get in, what if they start asking about Finn, eh? What if they start accusing me of stuff or what if -"

This time Marceline had enough, she gripped the Ice King by the shoulders cutting him off in mid speech. "Believe me, They won't be askin' you anything" Marceline told him, the Ice King crossed his arms over his chest, a white brow rising. "How can you be so sure?" He replied.

"Cause Finns gone"

At those simple words, it seemed as though the world had stopped. The Ice Kings eyes grew wide as he squirmed out of Marcelines grasp, imminently his eyes darted to the side where Finn had stood before only to find he was no linger there. "F-Finn? " the Ice King stammered, panic slowly taking over him.

"Finn?"

His voice rose, as he began looking around but gained no response from the younger boy, Finn had truly disappeared and he hadn't a clue where he'd gone, why, he could be anywhere, what if something happened to him and the Ice King wasn't there to protect him?. Globbit! He knew going out was a bad idea.

Letting his fear sink in, letting panic take over the Ice King let out an almighty cry. "FINNNNNN!" The Ice King called desperately, hoping the boy would at least answer him. Marceline could only give him a sympathetic look as he continued calling for the lost boy.

~Meanwhile~

Finn had managed to find his way into the Candy Kingdom, whilst Marceline and the Ice King were talking, the child had decided to check out the place himself. Normally he wouldn't dream of wondering off on his own like that but he feared the Ice King would take him back home if he didn't and if this was the only time he'd get to see the kingdom then it was going to be worth it.

Getting into the kingdom proved to be easier then his father made it out to be, With his dad and Marceline distracted with each other, Finn could simply wonder past the Banana guards who didn't seem to care much for his percents.

Once inside, Finns eyes seemed to sparkle as he took in the sight of the Kingdom, never had he seen such a big and colourful place before. It simply amazed him that other kingdoms like this existed outside his own one and best of all this kingdom was made entirely out of Candy.

Finn let out a joyful laugh, as he began running towards one of the Candy walls, without thinking he broke off a piece of Candy and stuffed it into his mouth. He chewed quickly, enjoying the taste.

Finn loved Candy, it was one of the things he wasn't allowed often back home but when Ice King would give him some it would instantly put him in a good mood, Thinking about his father now suddenly put Finn in a weird mood.

Guilt began to creep up on the child, perhaps he shouldn't of wondered off without telling the Ice King first. Suddenly Finn didn't feel like eating, he let the remaining candy pieces fall to the ground, maybe he should turn back and apologies, forget this whole mess had ever happened.

Even though he didn't want to, it would be the right thing to do. The last thing Finn wanted was to upset his father, as the young boy turned around he was shocked to find he hadn't a clue on how to get back to the entrance, he was so excited to enter the kingdom he hadn't of thought what might of happened if he got lost.

'This is why you should of stayed with your father'

A nagging voice at the back of his head told him, Finn knew his voice was right, he should of never run off like that, now the Ice King was never going to let him out again and it would all be his fault.

Finn was so upset with himself he felt like crying. "Dads gonna be so worried" he told himself dejectedly as unwanted tears formed in his eyes, the boy wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, clenching his fist. 'This is all my fault' he told himself, sitting down next to the very wall he'd eaten from, he hunched himself into a tight ball and began to sob quietly.

A few moments later, Finn had calmed down, his crying was reduced to sniffling, however he was still pretty miserable at the situation he found himself in.

Finn was so wrapped up in his own self-pity he hadn't noticed a looming shadow standing over him, it wasn't until he heard a voice he backed aware someone else was with him. "Hey, you okay dude?" Finn opened his eyes, sending a weary look to the person who addressed him, however, it wasn't a person he came face to face with, it was a dog.


	9. Chapter Eight

**(( Hello! As always, thank you for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate them! As of late, I've been rather busy, so if this story isn't updated as often as you like then I'm really sorry. However, I do hope you'll enjoy reading it, as I enjoy writing it, with that said here's the next chapter. )) **

Finn's first reaction, upon seeing the dog was to fall silent. It had nothing to do with the fact a talking dog was well... Speaking to him, it's just he remembered his father telling him never to talk to strangers and since he felt rather guilty about running off, he had decided to heed his fathers words and for once listen to him.

The dog raised a brow, confused by Finns lack of response. "Hey, kid, I asked you a question" he stated, waiting again for Finn to answer his previous question, when Finn said nothing again, the dog grew rather annoyed. His arms folded firmly across his chest as he moved to glare down at the child.

"Look man, I'm tryin' to be nice here, y'know it's pretty rude to ignore someone when-"

The dog didn't get to finish his sentence, as Finn opened his mouth and suddenly blurted something out. "I'm not ignoring you!" The boy insisted, holding his hands up in defence, upon realizing he spoke to a stranger, Finn face-palmed letting out a dismayed 'oh man' as he realized yet again he disobeyed his father.

Once Finn had responded to him, the dogs expression visibly relaxed, his arms uncrossed as he spoke again. "If you're not ignoring me then why were you bein' all quiet?" He questioned. Letting out a sigh, Finn decided there was no point in giving him the silent treatment when he already started speaking to him, "Cause, my dad said I shouldnt talk to strangers" Finn responded, slightly irritated with himself.

When hearing his reason, the dog let out a laugh. "Pshh, my dad says a lotta things too but I don't listen to him" The dog replied, waving a hand as if it were no big deal, Finn raised a brow in confusion, as far as he was concerned disobeying your father meant you got into trouble, was it not the same for this dog?.

"The names Jake, by the way, Jake the dog!"

The dog, known as Jake introduced himself cheerily holding out a hand for Finn to shake. However, Finn wasn't so enthusiastic as Jake seemed to be nevertheless he shook his hand out of politeness. "I'm Finn, Finn the, uh, human" Using a free hand to rub the back of his head, Finn cast his gaze downwards.

Now, he was expecting to get into some sort of trouble, like his dad said would happen. As far as he knew his father didn't seem to keen on coming in here but Finn couldn't figure out why, from what he could see this place wasn't to bad.

"Nice ta meet ya Finn!"

Came Jakes cheery response, for some reason, the dogs happy nature made Finn seem at ease. "Yeah, you too Jake" Finn replied, seeming to gain some more confidence in talking to the other, Jake grinned upon hearing this, "So, Finn, what brings you to the Candy Kingdom?" Jake asked, mostly out of curiosity.

At the simple question, Finn found himself a little hesitantly answer, mostly due to how the other would react. "Actually, I got lost" Finn told him, letting out a sigh, "Ugh, that sucks man, being lost is no fun" Jake exclaimed, puffing out his cheeks, "Yeah, your telling me..." Finn agreed, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Well, y'know what? You seem like a nice kid so I'm gonna help you out. 'Kay? "

At Jakes offer, well if you could call it that, Finn instantly brightened up. "Really? Your gonna help me?" He questioned, "Yeah, dude, sure I am!" Jake confirmed, Finn didn't know what came over him at that point. The joy of the possibility of finding his father, the gratitude he felt that someone was actually willing to help him but all these feelings caused Finn to get up and hug the dog Infront of him.

Taken back by the boys hug, Jake let out a 'Woah' once Finn had finished squeezing the life out of him, he spoke again. "Thanks Jake! Your the best" the child chimed, causing Jake to laugh, "I know dude, I get that a lot" he replied, winking, signalling he was probably joking.

"Alright, first things first, we should probably find your dad" Jake stated, as Finn nodded his head in agreement, "Right! He must be pretty worried" Finn replied glumly, "Hey, don't worry about it, we'll find him" Jake reassured, "So when was the last time you saw him?" Jake asked the boy.

Placing a hand under his chin, Finn instantly replied. "By the entrance of this...Candy Kingdom" Finn replied, nodding his head, "Right, got it, wait there" Jake instructed, Finns brows furrowed in confusion, wondering what Jake was planing, to his surprise, Jake started growing before his very eyes, until he towered over the kingdom.

Finns mouth hung agape, by the time Jake came back down he was still in shock. "Hate to tell ya but as far as I can see, no ones by the entrance anymore" this was enough to pull Finn out of his shock, "What? Are you kidding? Where is he?" Finn began to panic, only to be stopped by Jake as he held the boy by the shoulders.

"Calm down, I said I'll help you find him and I intend to do that"

Finn smiled at Jakes words. "You're right, I'm sorry, it's just I've never lost him before... I mean, never been lost it's just -" Jake cut the boy off. "It's cool, I get it" he assured, Finn nodded his head in response. "Alright..." He replied softly.

"So..." Jake began, "If he's not outside the Candy Kingdom, maybe he's inside the Candy Kingdom" Jake mentioned, Finn offering a shrug in response having no clue where he was anymore. "Well, it's worth a look, let's go!" With those words said, the two began tracking though the Candy Kingdom in search of Finns father, The Ice King.

~O~ MeanWhile ~O~

The Ice King was in a major panic, loosing sight of Finn had caused him to have a bit of a breakdown. Marceline had been trying to calm him down ever since, however, it seemed each attempt she tried was ignored, "Oh, glob! What if he's in trouble? What if he's in danger? What if-" as if finally having enough of the Ice Kings ranting, Marceline grabbed the older man by the shoulders, looking sternly into his eyes.

"Ice King! Stop it!"

She demanded. However, the reaction that came next was unexpected, the Ice King instantly pulled out of her grasp pointing an accusing finger at the female he said. "This is all your fault!" Taken aback by not only his words but his tone Marceline backed off a little , "If you hadn't of talked me into taking him out this wouldn't of happened!" He continued, his voice raising with each word.

Marceline looked almost sorrowful at his words, she let out a sigh as she hung her head. "I know but do you think yelling at me is going to solve anything? How was I supposed to know he would run off like that? Maybe if you let him out more, this wouldn't happen!" She retorted.

"Oh! So your saying this is my fault?"

The Ice King questioned, throwing his hands in the air. "I-I look, no! " Marceline seemed to be struggling to respond, both of them getting worked up about the situation. "Look, he couldn't of gone far, instead of yelling at eachother let's just look for him" Marcekne reasoned, the Ice Kings expression softened, knowing that arguing wouldn't solve anything.

"Fine."

Was the elders response, Marceline nodded her head. "Right, first we should check The Candy Kingdom" Marceline said, pointing towards the entrance, "And what makes you think he'll be their?" The Ice King demanded, Marceline raised a eyebrow, "Did you hear what he said when you tried taking him home?" The Ice King sighed, "Alright, alright we'll goto the Candy Kingdom" he grumbled.

- 0 - Finns P.O.V - 0 -

Finn and Jake had spent a fair few moments wondering around the Kingdom, if Finn wasn't so focused on finding his father, he'd probably still be amazed at the whole kingdom. After a few more moments of wondering around Jake spoke up, "Man, I'm getting hungry" he complained, patting his stomach with his hand.

"Try eating the walls! They're made of Candy"

Finn mentioned, smiling at the thought of Candy. "No thanks man, I haven't got much of a sweet tooth" he mentioned, it was then something caught his eye, a fruit stand not near by run by a little candy cane person, a smirk appears on Jakes lips. "They look good" he said, pointing to the fresh fruit.

"Yeah, shame we don't have any money"

Finn responded rather glumly. "Who said we needed money?" Jake began walking up to the fruit stand, leaving Finn behind and feeling rather confused. Finn watched as Jake began talking with the stand owner, before he pointed over at something, when the owner turned his back, Jake scooped up a handful of fruit and ran back to Finn.

"Quick! Let's go"

Using a free hand, Jake picked Finn up with ease. He began running for a few moments before taking shelter in an alleyway, Finn looked positively mortified at what Jake had done, "Jake! Isn't that stealing?" Finn exclaimed, shock evident in his voice. "Yeah " was Jakes simple reply as he stuffed his face with an apple, "Isn't stealing wrong?" Finn questioned, a worried expression across his features.

"Only if you get caught"

Jake said as if nothing was wrong, So, Finns new friend was a thief? Despite knowing it was wrong, Finn simply couldn't argue with his logic and what was done was done so he began to relax. "Want some?" Jake questioned, his mouth full of fruit, Finn hesitantly took a banana from him, "I'm not sure I feel comfortable eating stolen food" Finn replied his eyes narrowing.

"Uhh, just think of it as 'borrowing' "

Finn frowned. "But were not giving it back!" He pointed out, "Then think of it as permanently borrowing, eh?" Finn sighed, "Well, alright... If you say so" Finn replied as he began peeling open the banana.

The two sat in silence for a whole as they ate the stolen goods.


End file.
